


Totally normal [[ Diaboliklovers x Male Oc ]]

by Peachy_uwu



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Smut, Yaoi, boythick, femboy, vampire, yui haters are not welcomed, yui is pan sexual and asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_uwu/pseuds/Peachy_uwu
Summary: Kaede Usagi is kicked out of his house and sent to this raggedy mansion by her abuseive mother and falls in love n shit.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Original Female Character(s), Komori Yui/Sakamaki Reiji, Mukami Ruki/Original Male Character(s), Mukami Yuuma/Original Male Character(s), Sakamaki Ayato/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda scared to post in here bc everyone is so intimidating so please don’t kill me I know my writing is shit 😩😩😩

**[Kaede's](https://twitter.com/vaggiesleftboob/status/1330976607272579073?s=20) POV**

I was sitting in a taxi on my way to this place my mom sent me off too, I don't know much other than it belongs to some dude named Karlheinz, what kind of name is Carl, WITH A K????

I was gonna be rooming with 7 other people, the 6 of them being brothers and the one being a girl. At first I thought she was sighing me up for some freaky ass porno until she gave me some info about the girl. Her name is Yui Komori and she does not look like a pornstar.

I was still pissed because I was only leaving so the old hag could suck up on crack head and get married to him, I have no dad I don't know where that bitch is but he's probably having a better life, wherever he is fuck him for leaving me with this meth head.

Anyways I sighed and pulled at my jacket, I stole it from my ex. Our relationship lasted throughout highschool and I broke it off in my senior year, the whole thing was terrible and he was an abusive piece of shit but I didn't know because nobody ever said anything.

It was nice outside but quite, we passed the city into a clear path, there laid the large mansion, it looked old and rusty. I shuddered wanting to renovate it but I have no motivation to do such a thing.

"Ok here's your stop young lass, I will get your things" The taxi driver said with a cute accent, wait lass?

"Umm sir, dude ,man? I'm not a woman..." I sweatdrop, I'm pretty much used to this, it doesn't bother me as a much but I don't want to catfish anyone or give them the wrong Idea.

"O-oh! excuse me then here you are." He says haste-fully

"No no you're fine thank you, I can go from here." I tell him gently.

"Alright you have a good day then" I hand him his pay, he gets back into his car and leaves, I watch as it drives off into the distance and sigh. I slowly and cautiously approach the gate, it opens and I walk in.

It's nice out here, a fountain and some bushes with flowers, I walk up the few stairs to the large doors and grab the handle to knock.

I do it at least 3 times before it opens, there is small petite girl, with wavy blonde ash hair and sakura pink eyes.

She gave me a look of surprise and hope.

"Oh hello umm I didn't think we'd be getting any visitors...are you familiar with the Samakais or...?" She says softly.

"Oh no Uhh my mom sent me here, I actually have no idea how or when she found this place, she just told me I'm gonna probably live here until she wants me back." I say blandly.

I watch as she takes in a sigh of relief.

"Ok well umm there's 6 other people here aside from me, Ummm Reiji I'll go get him and-" She's cut of by a low voice, with a classy like accent to it.

"No need, I was informed about this a few weeks ahead, I carefully prepared for this, here come in before it rains." A tall man with glasses says, I get a better look at him, he has pale purple hair with pink-reddish alluring eyes.

"Is this your butler or some shit, here take my shit old man and thanks." I say rudely, I drop my bags near his feet and watch as he seeths and glares at me.

"You are quite the unpleasant one and I haven't shown you too the others, no I am not a butler you mongrel, I am Reiji Sakamaki, the second oldest son." He say, I nod not really caring.

"Yui his room is right across from yours be a dear and take him there while I grab the others and bring them into the living quarters." Reiji says to pretty girl.

"O-oh right! Ok Reiji" Yui says shyly. I start to feel uneasy, why is this small girl in a large house with 6 other equally larger men?

"O-ok c'mon...I'll lead the way" We start to walk up the stairs, I wanted to ask Reiji a question but when I turned he was gone.

'strange...'

I follow Yui up the large beautiful stairs and down a long hall until we reach a door.

"What Reiji said, my room is right across from yours so if you get lost or wanna talk or something..." She looks down, I smile and thank her.

"Oh by the way my name Kaede Usiagi, you can call me Kae" I give her a wink and she laughs.

"Ok kae...do you want help unpacking or?"

"Yea please I'm too lazy to do this on my own." I whine, she giggles and we walk into my room and start unpacking.

It took us at least 8 minutes, I had a lot of clothes and junk, many stolen because my mom never bought me nice things.

"wow this place looks so nice!" Yui claps her hands together and smiles cutely.

"I've never been in another girls room-"

"I'm a boy"

"Oh...I'm sorry"

"No I should have told you first"

”...”

"Hehe this is awkward...we should head down" she said rubbing her neck and sweat dropping.

I nodded and we walked downstairs together, she stayed really close to me and seemed very nervous. I grabbed her hand gently and she calmed down a little give me a smile.

"There you two are, took you long enough." Reiji said pushing his glasses up.

"Whatever old man" I said, he glared at me. Me and Yui sat down on the couch and I took a look around at the other men in the room with us.

One was laying down with headphones in, one was sitting lazily in the arm chair, another was leaning on it, one sitting in the other arm chair with a bear and last one sitting on the arm of that chair.

I had my eyes on the one sitting lazily in the arm chair to my right, he had red hair and green eyes, he turned to look at me and it just stared at each other before I heard a cough I turned back to the others.

"Alright we'll start with introductions and I'll tell you more later on." Reiji said.

"This is Shu, he's the oldest out of all of us" Rejiji said pointing the boy laying down on the couch, he didn't look my way but gave a peace sign and turned away from us.

"This is Kanato, Laito and Ayato, they Are triplets and there is Subaru he's the youngest" Reiji finished.

"Do you have different moms or is she just popping out kids one by one?" I asked genuinely confused. I heard and snicker from Subaru but he quickly shut up.

"No we each have different mothers and one father" Reiji said

"What a hoe" I say

"Ptfff-" I turn to see Ayato covering his mouth trying not laugh out.

"Anyways enough non sense, I must inform you that we go to night school" Reiji started talking again.

  
"Oh like night classes or something?" I asked

"No like the school is at night, around 10:30pm only here though." Yui explained.

"Why though?" I asked

"Oh well...I actually don't know..." she say, I think she's lying but I don't wanna press her.

"Ok well nice to meet you all, my name Kaede Usagi, nice to meet you" I say polity for once.

"Ok now that's over you can go to your room, dinner will be at 6:00" Reiji said and started walking away.

"Ok c'mon Kae we can go to my room..." Yui said hastily grabbing my hand.

"Oi pancake wait...why should you get to hang with her?" I hear Ayato's voice

"That's not a girl you dumbass" Shu says with his eyes closed

"The hell you'd just say to me you little shit!?" Ayato shouts

"Stop yelling it not gonna help you grow any brain cells" Shu says annoyed.

"Why you-" Ayato walks over to Shu and gets in his face.

"Aww leaving so soon tiny-chan~" I feel an arm wrap around my waist dragging me away from Yui and a voice in my ear, I turned to meet the face of a very flamboyant man, the combinations of his clothing choices were weird but somehow matched.

"Hah? get of me you look like you drink blood to stay youthful weirdo" He freezes for a moment and the others do too.

"What your dick hurt or something?" I asked confused as to why it got so quite.

"E-ehh no...it's never mind" He let go of me and placed his arms behind his head smirking. I rolled my eyes and took Yui's hand dragging her upstairs with me.

"Nice ass!" I hear Laito shout, then the others laugh a bit.

"Fuck off!"

-

"So...your dad sent you here and you don't know where he is?" I ask listing to Yui tell me about how she got here.

"Yea but there's something dark to these brother but it's not my place to tell you, you might see something though, this place tends to do that" She sighs

"I would recommend you talk to Subaru or Reiji they have the most sense and are the calmest out of the 6" She says.   
  


"So what about you?"   
  


"Umm well I live...wait I guess I used to live with my mom, I don't know my dad but I hate him for leaving me alone with her. Me and her don't get along and she 'heard' about an opening spot for this place and sent me off." I tell her

"Opening spot...?" Yui whispers

There's a knock at the door.

"Dinner is done come down now" Reiji said folding his arms like a mother.

"Ok ok, umm can I talk to you afterwards?" I ask him, he's quite for a moment before nodding.

We all walk downstairs and it's chaos.

"GIVE ME THE SAUCE YOU ONE EYED FUCK!" Ayato shouts at Kanato

"No fuck you shitlord! You haven't even touch your food!" Kanato shouts back.

"STOP FEEDING THE FUCKING BEAR YOU PEDO BAIT!" Subaru shouts

Shu's plate is on the floor and he's just staring at it and Laito and picking at the vegetables and hiding them.

"What in the ever loving hell..." Reiji mumbles. I laugh and sit down next to Yui and Reiji sits down as well.

"Ok you absolute bafoons eat your godammed food or you can starve the rest of the fucking week!" Reiji says unladylike.

They all sigh and stop bickering and it turns into a nice conversation.

"Soo~ tiny-Chan, why don't you tell us something about you? I mean you kinda just waltz into our house" Laito says.

"Yea who the hell even are you?" Subaru says. Everyone is quite waiting for me to say something.

"Oh well you already know my name but I have a mom and I don't know much about my dad outside of him cheating and leaving us, also just so we're clear I'm not a girl, I'm a man and I'm also attracted to men" I state

"How did she even find this place?" Shu asks

"She said there was an opening, she was close friends with this Karl guy and it was so strange..." I answered.

"Wait Karl? Karlheinz?" Laito asks

"Yea that's him why?"

"That is out father" Reiji answers

"Oh...but why would he bring me here? My mom must be giving him so good top" I rolled my eyes

The boy shudder at what I said.

"N-no I don't think that's the reason..." Reiji said in disgust.

"Ah well, I also like dancing and shitty horror movies, I don't think I have a favorite color either" I say

"No favorite color what the hell" Ayato says

"Eh I don't have one either" Yui says

"But you said it was-"

"I lied to you why would I tell you guys nice things about me?!?" Yui says getting bold.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask

"She just won't understand her pla-" Ayato is cut off my Reiji's glare.

"We just don't get along ok" Ayato says.

The rest of dinner was quite and I uncomfortable due the tension. I quickly ate and ran upstairs to my room.

I flopped on the bed and sighed.

'What is wrong with these people...'

'You'll find out soon enough...' a deep voice says, I quickly get up and look around to me no one.

"The fuck? I better go to sleep now seeing as I have 'night school' or maybe not who knows" I don't bother changing my clothes and quickly fall asleep.


	2. {2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He meets the bitch in his dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write like a child...well I am a child so...

Kaede-Dream-

_"mmm..." I moaned laying down on what felt like a cloud, but I could hear the dripping of water._

_I slowly lift my head and look around, it's a never ending white sky, there's clouds and small lands of grass with flowers and butterflies. Everything is surrounded by water but it's somehow dry._

_I'm laying underneath a tree and feel a breeze, I look down to see myself dressed in barely anything. I blush and stand up immediately looking around._

_"Oi! What the hell is this?!" I shouted at nothing._

_"You are in my head...as you can see it is blank right now but it will gradually grow now that your here.." A could hear a woman's voice._

_"Who are you?" I ask_

_"Well I am you but from a long time ago, you are a reincarnation of me, I'm surprised you're still alive, the others have never made it this far...his jealousy gets in the way of everything..." The girl says._

_"Reincarnation? I'm not understanding and what the hell do you mean by others?" I ask_

_"I mean you are another version of me...and the others were too but they failed me..." She answers_

_"Failed you?"_

_"You will learn sooner, go, go and capture his heart for me, make him yearn for your affection..." She says her voice fading out._

_"Wait who?! Why me?! don't leave!" I shout, I start sinking into the water and cry trying to get out._

_-Dream ends-_

I quickly wake up and breath heavily, I start to calm myself down and breath normally. I look around my room, it's dark. The clock next to me says 9:50pm, I sigh and her commotion downstairs.

They did mention something about having night school, I would have arrived early if I had known that before hand. I stretch my sore body and let out a yawn then there's a knock at my door, its very soft I can tell it's Yui's.

"You can come in Yui." I say, the door slowly opens and she shyly peers her head in and our eyes meet, I smile and she smiles back.

"Well I was gonna come and wake you up before any of the boys did but I see you're awake already" She giggles.

"Your uniform is in the bathroom, Reiji put it in there and told me to tell you." She says.

"Say Yui...how long have you been here?" I ask

"Oh ummm I think maybe a 5 weeks now, why?" She answers

"Why not move out? I mean this is a nice house but I don't like the idea of you being left alone with them even though we just met, its just weird" I say

"I would but I can't,believe me I've tried but, it's no use. And...your right about them, I'm tired of lying to people, I'm not ok and I'm not ok with my situation, but there's nothing I can do." She explains looking downcasted.

"I mean it's just 5 weeks but so much has happened and I just wanna sleep forever..." She says, I walk over to her and give her a hug, she flinches a bit but slowly leans in and hugs back. It's quite for a moment before she pulls back and gives me a smile.

"Thank you for that, it feels really great to let things out." She laughs, I laugh too and nod.

"Ok I'm gonna let you get dressed now" She sat down on my bed and I walked into the bathroom.

The uniform was for men, it was kinda ugly though, I had a hard time getting my pants on though, so I took scissors from out one of the draws and cute them to make them shorter.

I then styled my hair so it looked more neater and walked out.

"Ready?" Yui ask

"Yep cmon!" We walk downstairs and the 6 brothers are already down there.

"Alright seems we're all here, let's go." Reiji says pushing his glasses up. Why do I have the sudden urge to punch him?

We walk out the gates and into this sleek black limo, I look around in awe.

"Ok maybe staying isn't so bad" I said

"Not like you can leave anyways" Subaru glared

"Shut up piss face" I glared back

"HAh!? What the hell did you just call me?!" We have a stare down until Reiji gives us both a menacing glare making us shiver in fear.

"If you two continue this non sense I will throw you both out the car myself" he gave us a mean look.

"O-ok..." we both Stuttered.

The ride was quite aside from Laito making moves on Yui which she did not appreciate. And we arrived at a large building.

There were kids everywhere. But some were surrounding our car.

"What the hell are you guys famous or something?" I asked

"I guess you could say that" Reiji said clearly annoyed by it, we all got out one bye on and there was whispers and talk everywhere when people saw me.

"Is that is girl?"

"I wanna put my face in between her legs"

"Oh great another one"

"Didn't we just deal with Yui?"

I roll my eyes at these morons and follow the brothers into the building.

"Ok since you joined during the middle of school you'll have most of your classes with one of us, here take this it's your schedule" Reiji handed me a piece of paper.

"It's almost the same as mines" Yui said

"Cool" I said not excited about school.

Me, Yui and Kanato had first period together. It was foods, we sat in the back and waited for more kids to pile in and then the teacher walked in.

"Ok class welcome back, I see we have a new face in here, why don't you stand in introduce yourself" the teacher smiles. I groan but get up anyways.

"Umm...my name is Kaede Usagi...I'm 19 years old and I love money and no I'm not a girl" I say

"Ok does anyone have any questions for him?" The teacher asks.

A bunch of hands went up and I picked them randomly.

"Umm you" I pointed to some emo looking girl.

"Where are you from?" She asks

"Oh Umm Osaka" I answer, I get some ohs and awe's.

-skipping bc this is lame-

We had made cookies using unusual spices and Yui was trying to do her own thing but Kanato wouldn't shut the hell up and messed up everything.

I was pissed because we almost blew up the room bc of him and didn't get to eat any cookies but he didn't give any fucks.

So me and Yui left to our next class which is gym, my favorite not because I like moving or running around but because of the guys.

I smirk as I let perverted thoughts run through my head.

"Ok I'm going into the girls locker room to change I'll meet you back here" Yui said and ran into the locker room. I walked into the boys and was surprised it smelt fine.

I walked passed all of them to my locker ignoring their stares, I turned to see Ayato shirtless, for someone who eats like a starving child he has a really nice body, I trail my eyes over him and notice tattoos on his arms and lower back.

"Take a picture it last longer" He smirks

"S-shut up! I was looking because y-you're ugly hmmp!" I said folding my arms

"Yea Yea and I'm Santa Claus" he says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and open my locker trying to keep my eyes off him. I quickly put on the gym uniform but again I couldn't get the pants on.

"Oh my god this is embarrassing..." I quietly shriek.

"Yo c'mon...you need help" I hear Ayato say I could feel his eyes on my backside.

"QUIT LOOKING YOU PERVERT!" I shout with a red face.

"IM NOT LOOKING AT YOU!" He shouts back face equally as red.

"Here..." I hear Shu's voice and arms around my waist, he pulls my shorts up and stares blankly.

'Why so I feel so insulted by his look...'

"T-thank you I guess..." I quickly stand up and walk out the room my face still red.

"Oh my what happened why's your face so red?" Yui questions me.

"The water...yea the water was just hot." I stutter

"But there's no shower-"

"OK! Time to go!" I quickly cut her off and drag her into the gym.

We all made it into the gym and the teacher split us up into groups of 3, I got paired with Ayato and some boy named Clyde, he had baby teal hair and milk yellow eyes.

'Oh god I'm surrounded...being gay and having daddy issues is not a good combo...' I sweat drop

"Ok so we're just going to do some stretches for the first 10 minutes and then you can do whatever afterwards" the teacher explained.

"Ok you may start now" the teacher went to go sit down and play on his phone, I glared at started doing my stretches, I wasn't as flexible as I used to be.

"Here let me help" Clyde said. He pushed my back and I whined because it hurt but I needed to push myself.

"Oi fuck off cycle I can help him!" Ayato said pushing Clyde aside.

"Ayato-" he cut me off with a glare and I sighed.

I let him hold my legs as I..well attempted to do sit ups, but it's hard when there's an attractive person holding onto you.

"Ok times up, you can play basketball or sit on the bleachers, you have 40 minutes!" The coach said.

A good majority of the boys screamed in happiness and ran to play, some girls tried to join in but the boy were way to wild and just went to play ball in the corner.

(I used to try and play with them and they would fucking fall on me 🗿🗿)

I decided to sit on the bench and watch Ayato play, I was watching his legs move and him bump and knock down other players, you guys are probably already tired of my gayass but I can't help it.

I decided to look away and look for Yui, she was at the last bleacher sitting next to some girl with pink hair and white eyes.

They were really close and looked like whatever they were talking about was fun, I smiled and turned my view back to Ayato.

I didn't realize the score board was on and when the sound went off I almost pissed myself because it was so loud.

'Holy shit, ok im leaving' I say to myself walking down the bleachers.

"Hey Yui and Yui's friend I'm skipping ok? Don't tell anyone" I say, Yui nods and gives a knowing look.

I quickly walk into the boy locker room to change and run out the gym.  
I walk down the king empty halls, and look out the window.

It's dark of course but it feels as if it's not, the stars are out, I've never seen them before.

I continued to walk until I reached a music room. I opened the door and walked over to one of the benches.

I would touch the piano but unlike other oc's I'm not magically good at something the moment I look at it.

I go to sit down but feel a body underneath my ass, I quickly get to see Shu laying down.

"Shu! What the fuck!" I shout

"Ehh...come back" he grabs my wrist and pulls me back on top of him, we stare at each other for a bit.

"You should eat less you're heavy" he says with no hesitation.

"Hah!?" I screech but quickly shut up when I feel something wet on my neck.

"H-hey what are you..." I stutter

"Hush" he says I feel a sharp pain in my neck as he bites it.

"W-what are you doing?! Are you a fucking cannibal?!" I shout trying to push him off.

"No worse a vampire no be quite I'm hungry" he bites me again and I feel blood dripping down my neck.  
I whine but refuse to move since it would only hurt more.

'Vampires?' Is my last thought before I pass out.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

_Kaede_   
  
  


I woke up and I slowly blink my eyes, my head was throbbing and I was hungry. I could hear shouting from downstairs and I got up, I walked over to my dresser and looked at myself, I was a mess. My hair was all over the place my eyes were barely opened and I had drool on my cheek. I cringed and walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

I took a nice bath and washed my face, fixed my hair and put on some random [clothes](https://img.wattpad.com/3eaee9691a995e7f17c346d7b88cb8984d181c80/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f78795837504141374f4c4c5979413d3d2d3938383236353434322e313634626462393338626666316662383737303137303633303934372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280).

When I finished I walked downstairs carefully, the shouting getting louder.

"SHU YOU ASSHOLE WHY WOULS YOU DO THAT?!"

"Cause I can do whatever I want"

"You cannot go around doing that Shu, the only one you should be doing that to us Ms. Kamori"

"Screw you guys!"

"ILL KILL YOU WERID HAIR!"

"YOUR VOICE IS ANNOYING SHUT UP!"

"GOD YOUR ALL IDIOTS!"

I finally walked in and everything went silent, they all turned to look at me and I was confused.

"They aren't there..." I heard Shu say

"What's not there? Why are you guys yelling?" I asked walking in more.

"We were just having a disagreement is all" Reiji said with a tick mark.

"Hmmm...ok then, what time is it?" I asked sitting down next to Yui.

"It is currently 6am you were asleep for some time" Reiji answers

"Oh wow seriously, must have been something at school I don't like sleeping much." I say

Shu flinches and Ayato glares at him growling with a tick mark on his head.

"Well no matter, it's time to eat after that you can do whatever" Reiji says getting up.

"Kae...do you wanna hang out later?" Yui asks

"Sure" I replied.

I looked over at the boys, they were talking amongst themselves except for Ayato, he was looking in my direction. Our eyes meet and we just stared.

I felt my face heat up and I glared at him, he looked shocked and glared back.

Reiji finally came back with the food, it was bland and boring just like him.

"You need to let me cook, you suck at it" I saw rudely not caring.

"Ack! Why you-" Reiji said as he grew a tick mark on his head.

"He's not wrong" Shu said poking at his food.

"Ore Sama would be his personally tats tester hehe..." Ayato said filing his arms smirking.

"Fat ass" Kanato mumbled

"Hah! You talking to me grape shit!"  
Ayato shouted

"No offense though Reiji" Subaru said smugly.

"Fine why don't you go make us something since your so high and mighty?!" Reiji said fed up with eveyone's shit.

I nodded and got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh let me help!" Yui said running into the kitchen with me.

"So what are you gonna make?" Yui asked

"I'm gonna make dishes that represent them." I said grabbing and apron.

"I need you to help, what do they like?" I turned to her.

"Oh! Umm let's see, Kanato likes sweet things, Shu likes steak, Subaru likes anything really I would try something salty though, Laito enjoys macaroons so maybe try something classy, Ayato eats Takoyaki a lot so maybe something spicy and last Reiji enjoys pasta." Yui says with a thinking face.

"Oh wow, they all suck" I say

"Ehh?" She sweat drops at my tone

"Ok let's get cooking, I'll start with Kanato and Laito since they like sweet things" I say grabbing pots and pans.

We being cooking, I could hear the brother loud chatter, me and Yui talked whilst cooking. Talking helps me complete things.

Soon we finished and I have each brother their plate. They stared in awe and I chuckled smugly placing my hands on my hips, I also made a large plate of takoyaki for me and Yui to [share](https://img.wattpad.com/2faac28c858a959d0651666c554b6f1bdc7c31aa/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f65314658706948653762436b5f413d3d2d3938383236353434322e313634633535636133616533383237653435373235353830303933352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280).

They all took different sized bites, I swear could hear awes and moans of delight from them.

"Thish is so good-" Ayato say stuffing his face.

"Close Your mouth please" Reiji shudders in disgust.

"This is very nice Kaede...I underestimated your talent" Reiji said, I felt a thousand fireworks go off.

'Reiji's' praising me!' I fangirl in my head.

"Wow tiny-Chan is such a good cook, I could make you my wife" Laito said.

"D-don't say things like that!" I blush. He just laughs and I pout.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theses next chapters are gonna be kaede spending time with the brothers I'll try my best to makes these interesting!
> 
> I'm gonna go by my least favorite brother to my most favorite, so we're starting with Kanato's ugly ass, this one is gonna be short.

[Kanato](https://img.wattpad.com/be67eb98f725cc816b9e184cb00a1ac244e11f8a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4b31766a645143315f62796748673d3d2d3938393133323334372e3136356235396238346536656632396436303531353139323330312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

Kaede

it was finally the weekend and everyone was doing their own thing, Yui had begged the brothers to leave to hang out with her other friends. The Micky's? No, the Musketeers? No uhhh then moonwalkers, I have no idea.

I was sitting down on my chair in front of my dresser trying on Yui's makeup. I may like doing girl stuff but makeup is one things I don't know how to. I just like showing off my body and using it to scam men out of their money.

I know sounds bad but I don't care. I could do way worse but I won't because I have self control and I'm not a freak. Anyways I have up because I ended up looking like a clown and sighed.

Everyone was doing their own thing surprisingly, the only ones here are me, Kanato and Reiji.

I was bored and walked downstairs into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and looked at all the food inside, it was a pretty large fridge btw.

'Hmm maybe I can make something sweet' I think to myself. "What are you doing?" I hear gruff voice. I turn in surprise to Kanato.

"I'm gonna make something, why?" I ask sassily. "..." He just stared at me all creepy like, I felt my confidence go down.

"I'm making candied mochi..."

"Really?!" He shouts startling me

"Ack! I-Yes!" I say frighten.

"Let me help then"

"I don't need-"

"I said let me help!" He screeched

"Heee! Ok ok stop yelling!" I wail.

I try to ignore him and start grabbing the ingredients we needed to make the candy and mochi. "Ok so first we need to make the mochi, here what flavor do you want?" I asks

"Umm strawberry." Kanato answers.

"Alright I'll make 3 strawberry, 3 match and 3 coffee" I say placing my hands on my hips.

"You said your gonna help so can you get the flour?" I asked gently this motherfucker is the scariest out of al his brothers. "Sure" he says plainly and goes to get it, I grab some tools and other ingredients, he comes back with the flour and I show him how to mold and form the dough.

We're using ice cream since I'm too lazy to by bean filling. It's actually quite fun when he isn't going ballistic on you.

I accidentally spilt some flour on his bear and waited for him to raise hell, but he just looked and went back to what he was doing. "You're really good at this actually...so you cook a lot for you or your brothers?" I asked walking up next to him. "No I don't like cooking I'm just gifted" he says blandly. "Oh wow..." I say sarcastically.

So we actually made more than I planned on. We had made around 130, filling two containers. "That's my container the other is for everyone else" I looked at the container he had was filled to brim whilst the other had two or three. "Kanato we're not even done put them back, you can make more if you want we still have a tube of ice cream left" I say sternly, he gives me a mean glare making me flinch but listens anyways surprisingly.

Now it was time to make the candy, which is just caramel. I walk over to the stove and put and push shit until it's on the right temperature and grab the bag of sugar. "You see caramel is kinda just cooked sugar but we don't want that though" I tell the boy next to me he nods and follows my introductions.

"Here take a spoon and wrap the candy around the mochi before it hardens." I say showing him how to do it, he does it but it was too hot and he burns his finger. "You ok?!" I asked panicked, he just looks at his finger before smirking. "Yea I'm fine..." he starts to mutter under his breath.

'Creepy' I shudder.

After at least 20 minutes we finally finished all of them. I walked back a bit, placing my hands on my hips smiling proudly. "Hooray we did it!" I cheered

"Hehe..." I turn to see Kanato smiling, surprising normally at the food, I gave him a soft smiled and took a strawberry flavored one.

"Here"

He stared at my hand for a bit before grabbing it, he placed it in his mouth a chewed slowly.

".."

"It's good.."

"I'm glad you like it" I smiled

"Oh what smells good~?" I hear a voice, me and Kanato turn to see the rest of his brothers nd Yui. "Let Ore Sama have some!" Ayato said pushing through us.

"Hey jackass!" Kanato shouts, soon all the bother began arguing and fighting. I can't help but laugh at this.

"These are good!" Yui says eating a coffee flavored one. "Ahh thanks Kanato also helped you should probably thank him too before he pulls something" We shudder but head back over to boys. We all shouted, laughed and ate together.

-

"Hey Kanato"

"What" He asked annoyed. "We should cook again sometime. I could teach you how to make more sweets since you seem to have a sweet tooth" I smile gently, he stares at me blankly before his face turns red and he glares.

"Shut up..."


	5. chapter 5

[Laito](https://img.wattpad.com/f777028f11a725799a8d72d8762b9d7b520cfc8b/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f39625370652d6e43775f54312d413d3d2d3938393831323737332e3136356235616132383535616632343039383833313237353936362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

Kaede

Yesterday was a ton but of fun, for once all 8 of us did something together and it didn't end in a disaster. Again everyone's doing their own thing.

I was sitting on my bed thinking about the lady from my dreams, sometimes she comes and sometimes she doesn't and what she says is so weird. Who's heart to I have to capture? Who's this jealous man, and also that apparently the Sakamaki's are vampires and shouldn't be trusted.

I actually believe the last one because whenever me or Yui cut ourselves the room is so still and cold and Yui always rushes me our only to go back herself. But how in the hell did my mom get in contact with vampires.

Wait...Reiji said he was prepared for this but that makes no sense, my mom said her good 'friend' told her, maybe that friend knows Reiji, maybe he's still here.

Also Karlheniz...who is he and does he know my mom?

God this is all so confusing...my thoughts are interrupted by my door opening, Laito walked in all smug like.

"Hello tiny-chan~" He says trying to woo me. "Hello uncut peinis what do you want?" I ask

"Rude...anyways I'm bored and I wanna go shopping but Yui is too busy, so your my second option." He says cheerfully.

'Shopping? That might be fun since I seem to be suffering from same clothing syndrome'

(I made this up, but it's when characters have the same outfit and never change unless it's needed)

"Ok hold on, I need a jacket..winter is coming soon." I say getting up. "I would lend you mine but you wouldn't wear it, if you get what I'm saying" Laito says rudely

"HaH?! Fuck you I look good!" I shout.

"Go ask Ayato or Subaru they don't care" Laito says boredly. "When your done come downstairs, I'm gonna drive!" He shouts, I shiver at the thought of him driving.

I take his idea into mind and walk out the room to Ayato's. He isn't here he practicing for the schools basketball game in couple of months, he's really good. I feel my heart throb at the thought of watching him play.

'w-what the hell...'

I stop in front of his door my face red as the devils ass, I suck in a breath and open the door walking in. [(room)](https://img.wattpad.com/d55a77f41fab1a18435399fab44601f308265726/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6e5f56574772355a3272494232513d3d2d3938393831323737332e313634643435396536333134623164323239393337313237303932302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

"God he's such a weirdo" I mutter to myself

'A cute weirdo' my brains says

"Yea a cute- YOU SHUT UP!" I shout pointing to my head like a crazy person.

I hurriedly walked to his closet and stole a jacket. [(jacket)](https://img.wattpad.com/501d2895e9741894c56fb7843a0115b52afde21c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f76544b666a654f32457a68356c773d3d2d3938393831323737332e313634643463373834333461343935623537313532303431383337352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

(Little Story, I used and still am so embarrassed to wear this coat to school for no reason at all, like wearing a coat is embarrassing idky, I hate high school 😭😭😭)

It was big on me and smelt like him, no not like sweaty or gross, like sweet spices. I walked downstairs and saw Laito typing away on his phone boredly. "Who you taking to?" I asked.

"Some random fan girl from school, she wants to meet up with us at the mall I have no idea how she got my number but I'm not passing up free pussy" he says like a jackass

(I'm making him more fuck boy like, he's still flamboyant, he just has a special vocabulary)

"Ew whatever let's go" I roll my eyes and we walk out to the limo. Laito tells the driver where to go and the man speeds off.

I brought my phone with me, Reiji won't let Yui have one and I don't know why. I can only use it to talk to them, he put parental controls on.

He's such a mom

-

We finally made it and got our, we only had 5 hours to be here so we quickly went inside. I had a mask on because I don't wanna catch anything from these people.

(No I'm not referencing COVID 🗿)

"Ok so where are we going first?" I asked him. "Hmm let's go over there to that hair shop, Shu poured out so my products after we got into an argument...tch" Laito grunts.

We walk over to this hair shop and there's, people getting their hair done and others buy products. "You can wait out here I won't be long" he says walking in.

I sit on the bench and open my phone. 'I wonder what the others are doing...' they thoughts are cut by a group of boys taking loudly.

"Hey you mind if we sit here?" A tall boy with dark purple hair says.

"Oh Umm sure" I move over so all four of them can sit. "My legs hurt" the blond one whines

"Shut the fuck up Kou-baka it's been 10 minutes since we got here" the very tall one says

"Guys please don't start fighting again..." a tiny voice says, he had teal hair and bandage on his neck.

"Sorry about them Umm...my name Ruki you?" The purple one says. "Oh! Umm Kaede...Kaede Usagi" I smile

"Cute, these are my brothers, the giant is Yuma, he's Azusa and that's Kou." He points at them

"Nice to me you kitty~" Kou says. Yuma grunts and Azusa is quite with a slight blush. "Wait I know you! You guys are friends with Yui aren't you?" I ask

"Yui? Oh her yea...how do you know each other?" Ruki asks

"We leave in mansion together with 6 other boys" I tell them, they're quite for a moment.

"So the Sakamaki's?" Yuma says

"Mmmhm!" I nod

"Is he another one?" Azusa says

"Another what?"

"Maybe we'll have to ask Yui later, not sure how she kept him from us" Ruki says to his brothers, they nod in agreement.

"So you wanna ditch who the hell it is your with a hang with us?" Yuma says coolly

"Oh well-"

"What are you freaks doing here?" I look up to see Laito with a murderous stare.

"Just making Friends you don't mind do you?" Kou says with a innocent face. I could feel tension coming from all of them.

"C'mon let's go shop somewhere else" Laito says his tone completely different.

"Ah wait!" He pulls me up and quickly drags me away from the four, I turn back to see them looking especially Ruki, he smirks at me and I feel my face heat up.

We quickly walk to the hallway where there's bathrooms/ changing rooms and vending machines. He pushes me into the wall in corner where no one can see us.

"Tiny-Chan what was that back there" Laito's eyebrow twitches.

"I was just having a conversation with them, why what wrong?" I asked "You need to stay away from them, they're no good" Laito says turning away from me with a frown.

"Why are they vampires like you guys" I sneer. He looks at me shock and then flares.

"Ok 1 how did you figure that out 2 yes and they will kill you" Laito also sneers.

"The lady in my dreams told me" I said

"The lady? Ok you know what never mind let's just put this behind us and go by underwear or something" Laito says falling back into his original character.

I roll my eyes and we walk out and back to the shopping center.

-in cue shopping montage-

We had a lot of stuff I was surprised when could even afford all of this. Laito called the limo driver and he showed up 10 minutes later.

We drove back home in silence...they really are vampires...what the hell. "Look I'm sorry for blowing up on you back there...it's just I got jealous ok, no not that kind of jealous more like sibling type jealousy" Laito says

'Ouch sibling-zoned' I sweat dropped

"You see me as your brother?" I asked my heart feeling warm.

"Yea, these passed few weeks have probably been some of the most fun I've had and it's all thanks to you" he smiles, I feel my heart swell and I smile back.

"Umm your not gonna bite me are you?" I asked

"No...you...you and Yui are different, she's a sacrificial bride and your just Kaede, my little brother it's too weird for for me now" Laito says

"So you were thinking about it?" I asked my eyebrow raised

"Of course it smelled good as hell but for whatever reason I can't" he shrugs

"Ok well, I'm going upstairs to sleep bye" I wave him grabbing my bags and going upstairs.

I reached my room and opened the door, I placed my bags down and took my shoes and mask off.

'Oh I still have his coat...I'll give it to him tomorrow' I hold the Ayato's jacket closer to me. I lazily take my pants off and put on some short shorts before passing out in my bed.  
  


Laito

I watched as the little minx went up the stairs, watching his ass move. "Jeez" I say turning away.

"Who the hell is the lady? We already got rid of those three who else could be here?" I mumble to myself.

"I'll have to ask Reiji about it for now time to try out all these new toys!" I grab my bags and run upstairs almost at knocking Kanato over.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING DICKHEAD!" He shouts, I laugh and continue to run.


	6. chapter 6

[Reiji](https://img.wattpad.com/7c417308c1ccb81358da2ab850ffbb8028cdcd88/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f334c475135786d4e68666d474c413d3d2d3939303239323238392e313635623562333765626233656639353433363630353936343930332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

Kaede

God yesterday with Laito was so weird! Why did he act like that and he admitted to my claims of them being vampires.

'Just where the hell am I?' I think to myself.

Maybe I could talk to Reiji again since it's true. I sigh and get up from my bed, I have on felt, baby blue short shorts and a white tank top, I didn't feel like changing. I notice I was gaining weight and had a couple of stretch marks but I don't really care because it's my body.

I walk out of my room and down the hall to Reii's it didn't take me long, I knocked on the door and waited, I heard a small come in and opened up the door, Reiji was currently mixing some shit together and reading from a book.

"Hello Reiji what is it you're doing?" I asked nicely

"I'm am in the process of making something to stimulate human pleasure" (idk what that means just go with it)

"Pleasure...I didn't peg you as that kind of guy" I saw awkwardly. "Oh no I am no virgin or new comer to...that, I just don't whore myself out like Laito or pick up Randoms like Shu" Reiji says voice growing more malice when he says Shu's name.

"Must be fun, surpringling I'm a virgin, my mom used to make fun of me for it and then have loud sex in the living room to mock me" I say casually.

"Your mother is quite the character" reiji responds with a distress look on his face. [(gif)](https://img.wattpad.com/d8e8ebf8d5d129c14a54a3c7ebfaf056a6e5b8e9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f635565533677514f6d42684d55673d3d2d3939303239323238392e313635623562373035623062333138323635363436303131313133362e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

"Also I have some questions for you" I say. "OK what?" He doesn't stop what's he doing though.

"Are you and your brother vampires and why haven't you bitten me?" I asked seriously, Reiji went stiff and looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Yes we are...and we cannot, we'll we can't until one of us..mates you" Reiji says stuttering a bit

"M-mate? I though you were vampires!" I say with a red face.

"W-We are shut up! Look let me explain" He says sweat dropping with a blush on his face as well.

"You see Yui was sent here as a sacrificial bride, she isn't the first one, she just happened to survive and has the blood of eve, her blood is different from the last ones so we keep her here until she either dies or chooses one of us as her Adam, its quite similar to yours" Reiji says

(I forgot what all this actually means lmao)

"So you can drink her's but not mines for equally similar reasons?" I asked trying to wrap my head around this information.

"Yes yesterday Laito told me some interesting things, you meet mukami brothers and you told him something about a lady you see in your dreams" Reiji pushed up his glasses

"Yea I don't see her all the time, sometimes I do and when I do she tells me to go capture someone's heart and some man made of jealousy, she also gives me useful info, she explained to me the history of the house and you and your brother" I say

"But I don't think her and your moms are related in anyway though" I say looking up at him.

"Hmmm most interesting..." Reiji has a thinking face looking down at his messy lab. "Well that was all, want help?" I ask

"Sure you can start by tasting this, you might feel a shock, a good one at that" Reiji says forcing a tiny bottle in my face, I take it carefully and look at it, its a sliver and pink mixture, I drink slowly and not all of it and wipe my mouth.

Soon I feel a tingly sensation against my legs and place my hands in between my thighs, panting and sweating. "Looks like its working~" Reiji smirks

"Hah~W-what is this again?" I ask slowly rubbing my legs against the chair I'm sitting on.

"Don't worry about it, here let me help you" Reiji sirks walking over to me, he lifts me up onto his desk and stands in between my legs.

-Light smut-

I grab his hand and move it towards my crotch and rut up against him.

"Nnhg~ Reiji~" I moan

"Hehe..." He laughs darkly, rubbing his hand freely over me.

"J-just rub me ok" I pant, he nods and slips his hand in my short grabbing onto my shaft and start moving his hand at a slow pace.

"Reiji I will fucking ruin you if you don't make me cum and get rid of this!" I Shout frustrated.

"Alright Alright~" He moves his hand faster and my let out whines and moans, drool coming down the side of my lips.

"S-Shit I'm gonna~" I finally release and cum all over his hand

"Well that didn't last very long" He mocks

"S-shut up, here..." I grab his hand and lick the cum of it while giving him a look.

"Go wash your hands perv" I say fixing myself, I quickly leave the room before he can say anything and walk into mines and into the bathroom, I stare at myself in mirror and sigh.

'Never give Reiji any help with his science shit' My eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

I run the bath water and place in a bath bomb so Shu doesn't come in and slide inside. I lean back in sigh in pleasure as the hot water relaxes me.

'I need to talk to that lady again, I have so much to ask her' I think to myself.


End file.
